


Tricks at the Beach

by Starboard_Bow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboard_Bow/pseuds/Starboard_Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the year of Jim's recovery. Jim escapes from the constant care of McCoy to get up to mischief at the beach. Spock finds him and is drawn into Jim's tricks. Unashamed fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks at the Beach

Jim felt the soft, warm sand crumble in between his toes. It had been a lifetime since he'd been to the beach. Literally.

The beach was deserted. It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to put on a brilliant red and orange display in the sky. It looked beautiful as the sun slid lower and lower on the horizon.

Jim sat down with his legs stretched out. He was wearing a white t-shirt with pale blue board shorts. He basked in the rays of light coming from the warm sun. The waves crashed in gently against the shore creating a soothing sound. Jim closed his eyes, and for the first time in quite a while, he simply relaxed.

He stayed like that for about ten minutes before he felt the insatiable urge to feel the water. He carefully peeled off his shirt over his head. He looked down to his skinnier than normal chest, his defined muscles had not returned yet after spending so much time sitting still. He placed the shirt to the side and slowly stood up.

He made his way to the water. It was cool against his feet, but not unpleasant. He let it softly lap against his feet, enjoying the sensation. He soaked in the moment- the wind tousling his hair, the coolness of the water, the majesty of the sunset to behold.

Jim made the decision to move further into the water. His feet became immersed, then his ankles. It was restoring his vitality, he felt alive again. Finally.

"Jim!"

Jim broke out of his reverie quickly and spun his head around. There, standing in the rays of sunlight, was Spock.

"You must not go swimming Jim. You cannot strain your body too much!" Spock called as he swiftly made his way to the water's edge.

"Did Bones send you here?" Jim asked with a slight smile.

"Doctor McCoy advises you that swimming at the beach will not aid in your recovery at this time."

"I'm sure that's exactly how he said it Spock. How does he even know I'm here? I didn't tell him I'd left." Jim questioned semi-seriously. Honestly, how did Bones always know what he was up to?

"We have our methods Jim." Spock stated simply with an almost smile on his face. Jim loved the almost smiles. He laughed a little.

"Come on, Spock. Wade in the water with me a bit."

"Jim, it is becoming dark and Vulcans do not swim." Spock replied.

"Aw, come on! Just for a minute. And it's not swimming; it's just walking in the shallow water."

Spock sighed inwardly. Jim could convince him to do just about anything.

"Very well." He said as he removed his shoes and rolled up his pants above his ankles. Jim was unaccustomed to seeing Spock in a slightly disheveled state.

He looks like a different person, he thought privately to himself.

They walked together down the shore, only ankle deep in water. They were silent, but it didn't bother either of them. They were content with each other's company. The sun was rapidly setting. Spock gave a look to Jim.

"We must return now Jim. Doctor McCoy may be concerned."

Jim shrugged nonchalantly. "Let him be concerned. I have one thing I need to do first."

"What wou-"

Spock was cut off as Jim went deeper into the ocean and kicked a great deal of water into his first officer's face.

The look on Spock's face- Jim found priceless. He had his eyes squinted shut and looked utterly shocked. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking the water out of them. His fringe was sticking to his forehead. He raised a single eyebrow at Jim.

"Hey, don't be offended Spock. I'm just-"

Before Jim could apologise, Spock moved with great speed and splashed an even greater amount of water into Jim's face. Jim was taken so off guard that he fell backwards into the water.

Spock hurried over to where Jim had fallen. He was laughing and spluttering in the water. Spock had no idea why Jim enjoyed this so much.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern laced in his voice.

"Help me up Spock." Jim instructed while still laughing. He reached out his hand to grasp Spock's. Spock took his hand firmly but was promptly pulled down into the surf by Jim with a great splash.

Spock floundered for a moment but then regained himself and sat up in the water. They were both completely saturated.

"I know, I know. Highly illogical." Jim said before Spock did.

Spock was displeased at his current position but Jim was smiling and having fun. This was good progress for Jim. Spock pushed his frustration aside.

"It seems, Jim, that you have regained your strength more than I expected."

Jim grinned from ear to ear.

"I just caught you off guard is all."

"Indeed." Was all Spock could say.

They continued to sit in the water as they watched the sun disappear over the horizon. The waves lapped gently against them.

"We must leave now Jim." Spock broke through the silence, his hair still dripping.

"Okay, Spock. I won't try any tricks this time. I promise." Jim said smiling mischievously.

Spock raised an eyebrow. He then proceeded to help Jim stand up- his strength had diminished significantly after all of today's "tricks". Jim was suddenly overwhelmed with the entire process of healing since his revival. He could safely say it had been one of the more turbulent periods in his life. 

"Thank you Spock. For everything. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you." He pulled Spock in for a hug. Spock tensed but then relaxed into Jim as he hugged back.

This is unusually comfortable, although still a flagrant expression of unnecessary emotion, Spock thought.

"Well, ain't that cute!" they heard someone call. Spock and Jim broke apart to see Bones standing about ten metres away from them.

Bones approached them.

"Spock, I told you to go and prevent him from swimming damn it! Not take him swimming!" Bones grumbled.

"Doctor, I did not encourage such behaviour. I was dragged into it as humans would say." Spock said sheepishly, for a Vulcan at least.

"You loved it Spock. Admit it. Here, Bones, you can have some of the love." Jim said as he bear hugged Bones, making him soaked.

"Kid! What the hell!" Bones complained. Jim just laughed while Spock observed with mild amusement. Jim broke off from Bones and picked up his and Spock's belongings off the sand.

"It would be advisable for us to leave. We can come back another time Jim." Spock promised to him.

"Damn straight it's time to leave. We're all gonna freeze!" exclaimed Bones.

"Okay Spock, another day." Jim said looking into Spock's large brown eyes. "In fact, next time we come, I can teach you to swim properly! How does that sound?"

Bones guffawed.

Spock remained silent for a moment.

"Perhaps." He said quietly so only Jim could hear.

Jim smiled broadly. Now he had a very good reason to get into shape as soon as possible.

"Come on you two! I'm freezing and you need to get warmed up Jim!" Bones said slightly annoyed and giving them a scowl. Jim gave Bones a friendly slap on the back.

"Let's go."

The trio left the beach, two of them dripping wet. They walked back to Jim's in companionable silence with the wind on their backs, the promise of future swimming lessons and the unbreakable bonds of friendship flowing stronger than ever.


End file.
